warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Destiny Unfolds/ Allegiances
LightningClan: 'Leader:' Horsestar- White tom with markings like an appaloosa horse on his hind quarters and one dark brown eye and one dark green eye. Greeneyes' brother. Apprentice: Beachpaw 'Deputy:' Laurelwhisker- Handsome cream tom with dark brown points and dark green eyes. Mate to Petalwish. Father to Mosskit and Flowerkit. 'Medicine Cat:' Darkeyes- Elderly black tom with dark brown tabby and dark gray tabby patches scattered through his pelt and blind dark gray eyes. 'Medicine Cat Apprentice:' None. 'Warriors:' Greeneyes- Dark brown tom with a white undercoat and face and dark green eyes. Horsestar's brother. Silversnow- Beautiful silver she-cat with darker ring like stripes on her tail, legs and ears, a white chest and underbelly, dark gray and white speckles scattered through her pelt and silvery-blue eyes. Lionfoot- Golden-brown tabby tom with mottled brown paws and fluffy fur around his neck like a lions mane and pale ambery-green eyes. Brackenstripe and Honeybriar's son. Firetail- Bright red-ginger mackrel tabby tom with a crooked, jagged tail and dark amber eyes. Mate to Cindercloud. Apprentice: Shortpaw Cindercloud- Pretty mottled dark silvery-gray she-cat with pale, mottled, ashy gray and white areas on her pelt and pale turquoise eyes. Firetail's mate. Quickpath- Black and white tom with browny-yellow eyes. Appledawn's mate. Apprentice: Dappledpaw 'Queens:' Petalwish- Slender light tortoiseshell, dark tortoiseshell and cream she-cat with icy purple-blue eyes. Mother to Laurelwhisker's kits, Mosskit and Flowerkit. Laurelwhisker's mate. Appledawn- Red-cream she-cat with red-brown, pinky-red-cream and pink-brown spots on her pelt and pale pink eyes. Expecting Quickpath's kits. Quickpath's mate. 'Kits:' Mosskit- Pretty cream she-cat with dark tortoiseshell points, a light tortoiseshell underbelly, throat, chest and tail tip and dark, moss colored green eyes. Petalwish and Laurelwhisker's daughter. Flowerkit's sister. Flowerkit- Delicate cream she-cat with dark brown points, light tortoiseshell splotches scattered through her pelt and dark purple-blue eyes. Mosskit's sister. Laurelwhisker and Petalwhisker's daughter. 'Apprentices:' Beachpaw- Mottled sand colored, mottled brown and mottled sandy gray she-cat with silvery-cream eyes. Shortpaw- Dark tortoiseshell tom with white toes, tail tip, chest and underbelly, a tail about half the size of a normal cat's tail and dark ambery-green eyes. Dappledpaw's brother. Dappledpaw- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, tail tip, the underside of her tail and chest and light amber eyes. 'Elders:' Brackenstripe- Bracken colored, golden-brown tabby tom with dark green eyes. Honeybriar's mate. Lionfoot's father. Honeybriar- Honey colored, mottled orange-golden-brown she-cat with mottled brown paws, underbelly and throat and pale amber eyes. Lionfoot's mother. Brackenstripe's mate. QuailClan: 'Leader:' Yellowstar- Dark golden tom with ashy colored spots on his pelt and dark orange eyes. 'Deputy:' Sorrelfrost- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, tail tip, chest, throat and underbelly and dark amber-green eyes. Greatleap's sister. Apprentice: Bluepaw 'Medicine Cat:' Heatherrose- Light brown she-cat with red-cream, pink-cream and pink-brown spots on her pelt and rosy pinky-red-amber eyes. 'Medicine Cat Apprentice:' Poolpaw- Pale blue-gray she-cat with white patches and watery blue eyes. Bluepaw and Whitepaw's sister. Quailtalon's daughter. 'Warriors:' Greatleap- Handsome dark tortoiseshell and dark brown tom with white toes and underbelly and pale amber eyes. Sorrelfrost's brother. Larksight- Pale creamy brown marbled tabby she-cat with dusky yellow-brown eyes. Shadowember- Black tom with red-ginger and red-brown streaks on his pelt and neon green eyes. Apprentice: Whitepaw Barkfur- Brown tom with lighter and darker streaks on his pelt and fiery orange eyes. Mistyeyes's mate. 'Queens:' Mistyeyes- Light gray tabby she-cat with misty gray-blue eyes. Expecting Barkfur's kits. Barkfur's mate. 'Kits:' None. 'Apprentices:' Whitepaw- Muscular white tom with blue-gray patches on his tail, paws and underbelly and blue-green eyes. Poolpaw and Bluepaw's brother. Quailtalon's son. Bluepaw- Blue-gray she-cat with lighter patches and ice blue eyes. Whitepaw and Poolpaw's sister. Quailtalon's daughter. 'Elders:' Quailtalon- Once handsome blue-gray tom with lighter blue-gray and white patches and icy blue-green eyes. Father to Poolpaw, Bluepaw and Whitepaw. Loners, Rouges and Kittypets: Thrush- Orange-cream and sandy gray-cream she-cat with bright orange eyes. Expecting Zane's kits. Matty's mate. Loner. Zane- Dark gray tabby tom with red-gray tabby, dark tortoiseshell and dark grayish-ginger tabby patches and fiery ambery-brown eyes. Thrush's mate. Kittypet. Heat- Fiery red-ginger tabby tom with bright red-cream, red-orange, pale orange and red-golden streaks on his pelt and neon red eyes. Loner. ---- The cats in underlined font are main characters. These cats belong to me~! I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 20:23, September 6, 2011 (UTC)